souleatersffandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7: Hansel and Gretel, Maka and Soul! The Mad Scientist vs. The Foxy Witch?
Maka- “Foxes, Foxes, Foxy foxes- Choking shadow rope!” She sent a rope from her hand, and caught Maka by the throat. She had seen them? “Long time, no see, you two. Have you come to visit me as well? I sorry, but I appear to be out of cookies.” Soul screamed “MAAAKAA!” He jumped into the air, transforming his arm in the scythe that was his weapon form, cutting the rope. “Hmm, I should have sent two. My mistake.” Maka stood, still clutching her throat. “It’s over, Witch Kureneko!” Soul transformed, landing in Maka’s hands. “YEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAH-!” Maka slashed at the witch, who jumped in the air. “Shadow Foxes!” “Maka, Look out!” Her shadow suddenly took the shape of a fox. It rose out of the ground and snapped at her. She blocked with Soul, and held her guard. The fox continued to try and break through Maka’s guard. It suddenly died down. Not a good sign… “Choking shadow rope.” The witch was behind them. The rope grabbed Maka by the throat again, and lifted her into the air. “You’re both fools to think you have a chance against me. Medusa may have been powerful, but she is nothing next to me!” She flicked her hand to the side. The rope threw Maka, who hit a nearby tree. “Shadow Box!” A black box formed around Maka, forcing Soul out of her hand. Spikes jabbed out of the box with a ''“SHINK!” ''and then disappeared. Maka fell, cuts all over her body. “MAKA!” Soul was in his human form in an instant. He laid over his meister’s body. “You’re not touching my meister!” “Heh. And you can do what if I want to?” She was about to wave her hand, when… -Spirit- He felt himself getting swung. The witch somehow noticed, and jumped out of the way, landing on top of her house. He transformed into human form. ''That’s right Maka. Papa’s here. ''He thought, trying to look bad a for his daughter. He looked over, and finally noticed she was injured. “Gah!”… His face was shocked and embarrassed (though he was worried about her.) “More meisters and weapons? The academy must care more about little old me than I thought. One would figure you would be more worried about your little war.” Stein (he had been wielding Spirit.) looked up. “The black blood is just as important. Especially when it could end up used as a weapon for the other side.” “Heh. You have things all figured out, don’t you? Good luck. The deal has already been made. I didn’t have a choice, but I’m so worried about my babies! They took them off to war without a second thought.” She frowned, faking her grief. “Cut the act, witch. We all know you don’t have the ability to give a damn about anybody, not even your own kids.” Spirit transformed back into weapon form, landing in Stein’s hands. -Stein- Stein grabbed Spirit in midair. “Prepare to die, witch. I’m going to enjoy dissecting you.” He jumped at the witch, slicing to the left. She dodged, landing behind him. “Oh no, you don’t.” He turned around, and kicked her directly in the face with the full strength of his Soul Wavelength, sending her flying through the forest, knocking down trees and causing a dust cloud at the same time. Spirit spoke to him. “It’s not over yet. Be on your guard, Stein.” “I know. If it were over this quickly, it would be child’s play.” “Shadow Foxes!” Stein’s shadow became a fox. He jumped out of the way as it jumped at his throat. It followed after him, clawing and biting. He sliced it in half by putting spirit behind him, and pulling back. The Shadow reformed, coming up behind him. He slashed it again and again, unable to kill it. “There isn’t anything you can do about it. You’re fighting your own shadow.” Stein looked up at the witch, who was now on her broomstick. He blocked the fox, and responded to her. “Are you sure about that?” His stitches began to glow, his shoes sowing themselves to the ground with Soul threads. The fox went down on its head, whelping. “Soul Sutures. Threads of my soul wavelength sewing both me, and the shadow, in place. The shadow is locked into still imitating some of my movements. Your plan was clever, but not good enough.” She smirked. “Yes. But you’re locked in place as well. That was foolish of you.” “Oh yeah? Look again.” She looked down. Stein smiled. He had a plan. -Kureneko- Her eyes opened in shock. ''Where is his scythe? He just had it. ''More surprise entered her mind as she realized… She looked behind her. There he was… and he transformed, flying too fast to be avoided. ''Oh no! '' -Spirit- He transformed in midair, knocking the witch off of the broomstick and into the ground. They landed, his blade stuck in her stomach. Oddly enough, she was smiling a sadistic smile. Her body began to evaporate, but she began to speak. “Nice try, Meister. Maybe next time you’ll have the real body and not just a decoy.” “Dammit!” Stein walked up to him. “We were lucky it was just a decoy. The real witch would be far more powerful. I imagine she escaped right after we kicked her across the forest. She wouldn’t have been able to nearly kill Maka, with only a single spell if she was a decoy.” He realized that Spirit was not right in front. He looked over to Maka. There was Spirit, holding her. “DON’T DIE ON ME MAKA I COULDN’T BEAR IT IF ONLY I COULD HEAL YOU RIGHT NOW I WOULD PAPA’S HERE MAKA JUST DON’T DIE IT’S ALL MY FAULT IF ONLY I HAD BEEN HERE EARLIER I COULD’VE SAVED YOU I’M GONNA FIND THAT WITCH AND KILL HER AND GAIN VENGEANCE DAMMIT WHY DID THIS HAPPEN…” He observed as Spirit went through the 5 stages of grief in less than 30 seconds. He could tell Maka wasn’t mortally wounded. She would be off her feet for a few days, though. “Spirit.” “Yeah?” “Get Maka and let’s get going. We have to get back. She’ll be off her feet for a few days, but she should be fine.” -Tsubaki- She was in the arena, battling with the captured kishin eggs. Mikamoto was wielding her, with a surprising mastery of her Enchanted Sword mode. She was ninety souls down already, and her power level had risen big time. She grabbed one of the kishin shadows, holding the corrupt human in place, one with mechanical spider legs coming out of his back. The skin was growing onto the legs, and he was bald. He clothes were torn, eyes red, with a sharp-toothed smile. Mikamoto decapitated it, watching its body evaporate. A huge man with a burned jaw went to crush him with a fist. He jumped, slashing his face and ending him in one move. He rushed toward the next one, a heavily armored, stereotypical looking samurai. The samurai blocked the Enchanted sword, and countered but was dodged, only to end up killed by the next kishin, accidently stabbing him in the gut. It was heavily mutated… thing. There was literally no possible way to describe it. Fortunately, Mikamoto stabbed through its spinal cord, killing it. There was one left- a human with a massive snake like body. How did the kishin get these ways? She didn’t know, nor care. “Ready, Tsubaki?” “Ready!” They shouted in unison. “Let’s go, Soul Resonance!” She felt her soul wavelength grow, and she sent hers back to Ikumi. He stuck her up in the air… and she grew into the Red Enchanted Sword. The snake kishin went after them… and was cut in half. Five more souls down, four more to go. They left the arena, and went to HQ bar after she absorbed their souls. She had gained a few more modes after fighting with Mikamoto, including a kunai, nunchuks, and a Sai mode. Ikumi personally favored the Enchanted sword, but he used the others as well. The bartender, whose name was Kyle, asked them the question. “Ah, Tsubaki and Mikamoto! The usual?” Tsubaki responded, “Yes, please!” “Yeah.” Kyle handed them both a Strawberry Daiquiri. That was about the only form of alcohol that she cared to drink. She sipped it, sitting beside Ikumi. “How’re you feeling?” “I’m great!” “Good. We’ll be taking part in a mission shortly, and all bets are going to be off. We’re going to have to kill.” She frowned. “Well, it doesn’t matter. I didn’t know a lot of the people there. I will feel guilty though.” “Don’t we all? You’re hoping you won’t see your friends there, aren’t you?” She nodded. “Don’t worry about it. We’ll get them on our side one day.” She looked at him. “Promise?” “Promise.” She hugged him, and he smiled. She giggled at the thought that Black☆Star would hate him right now if they were still at the DWMA. They went back to their drinks, and talked idly for the rest of the night. Category:Episodes Category:The Shadow Army Arc